Another Supernatural
by Dessiel
Summary: Esta es la historia de 3 hermanos, Los hermanos Winchesters, Dean, Sam y Castiel y su lucha por mantenerse con vida y salvar el mundo en el proceso. ( desde hace tiempo que quiero escribir una historia así, hace un tiempo lei un fanfic en donde Cas era hermano de Sam y Dean, pero la autora nunca lo termino, asi que esta es mi versión, disfrutad, opiniones siempre son bienvenidas)
1. 1 - El comienzo

Capitulo 1

El comienzo

Lugar: Stanford. 2005

Sam Winchester, el típico estudiante de derecho se encontraba de pie junto a su hermano mayor Dean viendo como el pequeño departamento que hace un par de horas compartía con su novia Jess, era consumido por las llamas, con ella en su interior.

Si, Jess estaba muerta, pero siempre lo estuvo, desde el momento en que comenzó a salir con Sam, estaba condenada a morir de una forma sangrienta, o al menos esos eran los oscuros pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Sam en esos momentos, por que aceptémoslo, la vida de un cazador siempre termina en sangre y muerte.

¿Por qué? se estarán preguntando…

La respuesta es sencilla, los monstruos existen, si… tan fácil como eso, vampiros, hombres lobos, todo lo que tus mas oscuras pesadillas puedan conjurar, existe, y se ocultan en la oscuridad, debajo de tu cama, en el rincón oscuro de tu sótano, esperando a que cualquier humano sea lo suficientemente estúpido, o tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de alguna criatura para ser la cena del día.

Pero para evitar que la linda chica o el pobre ebrio en una esquina oscura sean devorados, existen los cazadores, como Sam y su hermano mayor Dean, el cual, hace un par de días lo vino a buscar para una cacería, una cacería de monstruos, ya que su padre y su hermano pequeño estaban con paradero desconocido.

Sam reacio de volver al mundo de cazar acompaño a su hermano en la búsqueda de los demás miembros de su familia, porque para un cazador, para un Winchester, lo mas importante es la familia.

Jess, su novia, o ex novia, ya no estaba seguro de como llamarle ahora que ya no se encontraba en este mundo, nunca supo la verdad, porque ¿cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que te fuiste de casa, dejaste atrás todo lo que conocías, por que lo odiabas, dejaste a tu padre después de una acalorada discusión, a tu hermano mayor furioso contigo por darle la espalda a la familia, a tu hermano pequeño confundido y triste por que te marchabas y lo dejabas solo?

Bueno ahora nunca tendría que hacerlo, por que Jess ya no estaba, al igual que el pequeño departamento que compartía con ella en uno de los campus de la universidad de Stanford, donde creía que tendría un futuro, un futuro que ahora se exigía entre las llamas al igual que Jess.

Sammy – la voz de Dean suena cansada, insegura – tenemos que irnos, debemos cuidar de Cassie y seguir buscando a papá.

Claro, por poco y se le olvida, esa misma noche, unas horas antes, terminando la cacería de un fantasma que mataba a hombres infieles en la carretera, encontraron una pista del posible paradero de su padre, pero al llegar al lugar, solo encontraron a su hermano pequeño, inconsciente y sangrando de una herida en el brazo, pero ninguna pista de su padre.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejo a Castiel solo y en esas condiciones?

Si, si tienes razón – contesto Sam – debemos …. Ammm… Cas…él

Hey .. hey .. Sammy – lo corto Dean al ver que Sam aun no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, tomado su rostro entre ambas manos, Dean hizo que Sam lo mirara directo a los ojos – Sammy, no se como te sientes en estos momentos, pero te necesito hermano, necesito que estés conmigo en esto, la cosa que mato a tu novia, probablemente sea la misma que dejo a Cas en ese estado y por lo tanto tenga a papá, así que te necesito, si quieres venganza la tendrás, te lo juro, pero ahora te necesito aquí, conmigo y con Cas, por favor… no puedo hacer esto solo.

Si, de acuerdo, tienes razón – contesto Sam después de un momento apoyando una mano en el hombro de Dean para hacerle saber que estaba con él - esa cosa que mato a Jess, es la misma cosa que mato a mamá, es la misma cosa que papá lleva todos estos años tratando de matar, Dean, sus ojos, sus ojos eran amarillos y ha vuelto, por nosotros, por mí, por Castiel – continuo mientras miraba la forma de su hermano pequeño durmiendo en el asiento trasero del Chevy impala negro de su padre, o de su hermano en estos momentos - Dean… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Primero – comenzó Dean soltando a Sam y dirigiéndose a asiento del conductor del auto y haciendo una señal para que Sam se subiera al lado del copiloto – nos encargaremos de cuidar a Cas, cuando despierte nos contara que fue lo que paso y podremos encontrar a papá.

Pero Dean – comenzó a protestar Sam

Pero nada Sammy – lo corto Dean – ahora sube al auto, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	2. El Tercer Hermano

Capitulo 2

El tercer hermano

Dean conducía el auto hasta el motel más cercano que salía en el mapa, mientras Sam miraba constantemente la forma durmiente de su hermano menor recostado en el asiento trasero

Como se encuentra – pregunto Dean a Sam

Parece que sus heridas están comenzando a sanar por si solas, pero me parece extraño que lo hagan tan lentamente, eso no es normal en Castiel – contesto Sam

Y dime ¿qué es normal en cas he? – pregunto Dean a modo de broma

No empieces Dean – contesto Sam un poco irritado

Vamos no te molestes, sabes que no lo digo en serio, pero dime, ¿a cuantos chicos de 17 años conoces que tengan las habilidades de cas he? – Dijo Dean

Ya sabes que Castiel es especial – contesto Sam, restándole importancia al asunto, desde que tenía memoria, era capaz de recordar todas las cosas que su hermano pequeño Castiel podía hacer y que ellos no, de echo nadie que él conociera, podía hacer las cosas que Castiel hacia y por ello su padre se lo había llevado en la última cacería, según Dean, su padre quería tener los sentidos mejorados de Castiel a su disposición en caso de que algo pasara, lo que ponía aun mas furioso a Sam para con su padre, desde que las habilidades de Castiel se hicieron más fuertes y fáciles de controlar para él, su padre lo arrastraba a todas las cacerías.

En efecto Castiel era más rápido y más fuerte que cualquier niño de 17 años, incluso a veces mas fuerte que el mismo Dean, podía ver y escuchar cosas que las demás personas no podían y por eso Sam sentía que su padre trataba a su Hermanito como a otra arma en su arsenal, como otra escopeta que carga y dispara para luego dejarla tirada en el maletero del Impala

No pongas esa cara – dijo Dean sacándolo de sus pensamientos

No pongo ninguna cara – contesto Sam a la defensiva

Claro que sí, siempre pones cara de estreñido cuando piensas en Papá y su decisión de poner a Cas a cazar.

Es un niño Dean – dijo Sam, comenzando a molestarse con su hermano mayo

Es un cazador, nosotros éramos más jóvenes cuando comenzamos y ni siquiera podemos hacer todo lo que hace Cas – dijo Dean

Y ese era el tema de muchas de sus discusiones, ¿Por qué Castiel tenía todas esas habilidades y ellos no? Eran hermanos, al fin y al cabo, hubo incluso un tiempo en que Sam cuestiono que Castiel fuera Winchester o incluso humano, con las cosas que veía a diario dudaría hasta de su sombra. Aquello hizo que se ganara un fuerte golpe por parte de Dean en el rostro y a un Castiel con un feo corte en el brazo que se hizo el mismo con un cuchillo de plata para probar que era humano, aun recordaba las palabras de aquel niño de 8 años: "estoy sangrando Sam y me duele… ¿eso me hace humano verdad?, ¿verdad que sí?" Dean al ver a su hermano ensangrentado se olvido del enojo que sentía por Sam en esos momentos y fue a tratar el auto corte en el brazo de su hermano menor. Dean le hizo a Castiel prometerle que nunca volvería a hacer algo así, que el era su hermano sin importar que dijera la gente, le aseguro que el recordaba a su madre llevarlo en su vientre y sujetarlo en sus brazos cuando nació en la sala del hospital en donde se encontraban, Sam por su parte solo reacciono cuando Castiel comenzó a llorar y a preguntarle a Dean que por que Sam no lo quería, cuando Dean no contesto, Sam recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de sus hermanos y abrazo a Castiel con todas sus fuerzas, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez hasta que el también comenzó a llorar, por la culpa y la pena de haber echo sufrir a su hermanito con sus palabras, Castiel siendo el niño que era, lo perdono de inmediato, pero Dean siguió molesto por bastante más tiempo.

Lo sé – dijo Sam al cabo de un tiempo – pero tu sabes que me molesta que papá trate a Castiel como una herramienta.

Eso no es cierto – contesto Dean, claramente llegando al límite de la paciencia.

Entonces como explicas que se haya largado y dejado a Castiel en esa casa donde lo encontramos, Dean, Castiel estaba herido y papá lo dejo, esperando que tal vez nosotros lo encontráramos, mientras él perseguía al monstruo que mato a mamá.

Papá confiaba en que lo encontraríamos, además Cas se habría curado solo pasado el tiempo – contesto Dean con desdén

¡Ese es exactamente el problema Dean! – dijo Sam elevando la voz- ¿y que va a pasar cuando Castiel no pueda curarse? ¿Piensas que papá dejaría escapar a esa criatura si tuviera que elegir entre Castiel y la oportunidad de matarla?

No digas eso Sam – dijo Dean – papá se preocupa por nosotros.

Deja que te ponga en duda – comento Sam mirando por la ventana del auto para dar por finalizada la conversación, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era pelear con su hermano mayor y menos por su padre.

Sam – dijo Dean tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente – Vamos Sammy, no te pongas así

¿Por qué siempre están discutiendo? - dijo una voz proveniente del asiento trasero del Impala

Cas, amigo, bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos – dijo Dean feliz de que su hermano menor recuperara la conciencia

Castiel – Dijo Sam - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sanando – respondió Castiel, incorporándose en el asiento para poder mirar mejor a sus hermanos mayores – Sam, que estás haciendo aquí – comento – por que estamos en el auto, Dean ¿Dónde está papá?

Bueno, por qué estoy aquí es una larga historia – dijo Sam – y con respecto a papá pensábamos que tu podías contestar mejor a esa pregunta.

Cas, ¿Quién te hizo esa herida? – pregunto Dean, pero no recibió respuesta – Cas, hey, ¿estas con nosotros o no?

Castiel ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Sam preocupado por el repentino silencio de su hermano - ¿Castiel? ¿Cas?

Papá – dijo Castiel después de un rato

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con papá? ¿recordaste algo? – pregunto Dean, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera

No, el que me hizo esto – comenzó Castiel – el que me hirió, fue papá.


End file.
